The Hogwarts Ghost
by Brandonstuart
Summary: AU DPHP crossover. Contains slash. In this Danny, who appears to have a darker past, comes across Harry in his third year at the Leaky Cauldron. Neither know that their fates are intertwined with the wizarding world's, and fate herself bows to them.
1. A Crude Introduction

Me: This is my first ever fanfic on I hope you all like it, and know that I really put most of my time into it.

Brandon: Of course they will... just like you like to listen to me prattle on.

Me: Oh, go fuck with Danny, I'm sure he misses you after his pissy fits these last two days!

Danny: Go fuck yourself, it's none of your fucking business.

Me: Well it's my business if I'm forced to growl at everyone at school because I'm reflecting your mood.

Brandon: Now while those two are busy, enjoy the fanfic.

Disclaimer: If I owned both Danny Phantom and Harry Potter I would have to be two different people at once, and who can do that?

* * *

The Hogwarts ghost

Danny sighed, resuming his pace to get down the stairs. He'd been at the 'Leaky Cauldron' for a weak now and he still hadn't gotten used to the random creepy things that happened here. Like when the guy washes the table, the glasses he washes disappear once he's done with 'em.

He blinked when he heard a loud 'bang' from outside. He turned intangible and floated through the wall to see what was going on. He saw a huge blue triple decker bus, and a raven-haired boy get off. He was dragging a huge trunk with a bird cage attached to it.

The man who ran the Leaky Cauldron was already out there, and he waved a stick at the honking car and it stopped. Danny didn't jump that time, as he was used to it by now. He listened into their discussion and found that the boy was named Harry Potter. His interest was piqued, because he'd heard many people whispering about a boy named that, so he followed him inside.

He listened into the discussion that he entered a few moments later and had a lot of his questions answered without actually having to voice a thing. There was apparently a wizarding world, and this boy was a wizard who had accidentally blown up his aunt.

He waited until after the minister of magic, he'd been surprised to know that they had a minister at all with someone that stupid, had gone to show himself to him.

The boy knocked into him and an owl hooted at Danny from above him.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," the boy said looking up at him.

"No problem," Danny said, pretending to just notice his trunk, "Do you need a room to stay at? I can share mine with you if you want."

The boy looked startled, and looked around him.

Danny grinned. "Unless you want to pay for your own room of course. My names Danny by the way," he said, reaching a hand down to help him up.

The boy looked even more startled at this generosity. He accepted the hand up though.

"T-thanks. My names Harry, Harry Potter," he looked at him expectantly, as though he was going to freak out at his name.

"Really? Nice name Harry. Well, let me help you get your stuff, seeing as how you look dead on your feet," Danny said.

"Can I really stay with you? I don't want to be a bother…" he trailed off at the amused look on Danny's face.

"Now, really, I'm the one who asked you if you wanted to stay with me. Why would I consider you a bother if I'm the one to ask you?" Danny joked, grabbing the trunk from the boy as he started to protest.

The boy smiled slightly and pushed his glasses up before they could fall down his nose. Now that Danny got a better look at him, he could see that he had beautiful emerald eyes, and untamed raven hair. He was wearing clothes that were definitely too big for him, but he seemed content with the way he looked.

Harry blinked and flushed slightly at Danny's intense scrutiny.

"We're going to go out into London tomorrow and get you some new clothes," Danny firmly told him, Harry began to protest. Danny rolled his eyes and began leading the way to his room. "I don't care what you think, believe me, nothing you buy can make a dent in my account. Now come on, I think you're going to like living with me," Danny looked back at him grinning.

Harry smiled slightly back at him, as though he was in shock that someone he didn't even know was offering to buy him new clothes. "T-thanks…I guess," he quietly answered.

Danny's grin widened as he thought of something new. "And you can pay me back by telling me how the hell everyone manages to do all these cool things!" he chirped, pleased at an answer to all the questions he had.

Harry blinked at him slowly. "What do you mean all these cool things?"

Danny's grin faded slightly. "Like how people here are always doing weird things. Like making things disappear, or making something hover… stuff like that!"

Harry look surprised, and slightly alarmed as his explanation ended. "You mean, you don't know about magic? But then how'd you get in here? Only wizards and squibs too, can see this place," Harry slowly said, as though thinking it over to himself.

Danny shrugged. "Magic is it? Well, now that I think about it, it makes a lot of sense. I've seen enough weird things in my life to believe it," he said, as though everyday he was told that magic existed.

Harry stared at him for a few seconds before slowly asking, "So you're not going to freak out?"

"Why should I, it's just magic. I've run across scarier things, things trying to kill me by the way, that I'm really open to anything at the moment," Danny shrugged again, letting all worry wash away from him.

Harry grinned, "You know what? I think we're going to get along just fine," he said. Danny snorted, as if they wouldn't. As long as he kept his secret to himself, he could keep this kid as his friend. But he wouldn't let him get too close, too close meant he'd find out. If he found out, Danny would have to kill him.

Danny paused outside of a door and unlocked it with his key. He let Harry go in first, technically he was a guest. Harry looked surprised at how big the room was. Danny had really asked for a two- roomed room, he loved being weird.

"So, why are you here?" Harry asked later on. He poked his head through the door to his room and watched as Danny flinched at the question.

_"You asshole! I trusted you and now you tell us you're not human!"_

"I…just wanted to get away from my life at home," came Danny's soft reply.

_"Sam! This is why I didn't tell you or Tucker, I knew you'd freak out!"_

"Oh, sorry if it brings up bad memories. Want to talk about it. I've hear that talking really helps," Harry offered quietly, walking over to sit on the bed. Danny was looking at the floor, seemingly lost in memories.

_"Dude, you'll turn your back on us and hand us over to your ghost friends! How could we have ever trusted you?"_

_"I…I thought you were different than other humans…"_

_"Of course we are we're going to get rid of you so you can't hurt anyone else!"_

_"All you humans are the same. All you care about is your own kind, you never care about others. If you discover someone isn't human, you turn your back on them, even if they're your best friend. You disgust me. You don't deserve to live."_

_"W-what are you talking about monster? You killed them all, I know you did! It had to be you! Why should we trust you when you did tha-?"_

_Slash, red liquid spewing everywhere, a scream, a thunk…_

_"You killed him! I knew you were evil. You bastar-"_

_Another ripple through the night, another fountain of red, then silence…_

_"Humans don't deserve to live if this is how they are. I'll never trust a human again. I'll never let one get near me again. It only ends in pain and death. Humans are despicable creatures who don't deserve to live, who would stab you in the back first chance they get. I can never trust anyone, no matter who they are. I'll never let anyone get close, if they try, I'll kill them."_

_Footsteps faded away, new ones crept near. A scream rent through the dawn. _

"No, I don't feel like talking about it. You should get some sleep, we're going to London in the morning," Danny said, turning away so Harry couldn't see the hate, sadness, and fear flashing in his eyes. That had been so long ago, could humans have changed? No, he'd promised he wouldn't let anyone near him. It only caused him pain, it always caused him pain.

"Okay…if you feel like talking, I can listen though. Goodnight Danny."

Danny listened to the soft footsteps and the click of the door closing before turning back around. For just a second he nearly accepted his offer, nearly told him everything. He'd crushed it down though; he'd promised himself not to. This human was the same as the others, he had to be. No human was kind; no human was unspiteful towards others not of their kind.

He fell asleep to the screams of the past, of two people he once trusted with all his heart. The two who had broken that heart beyond all belief and had died by his hand in his fury. The two who had taken him in when no other wanted him, the two he had also believed were different. That mistake must not be repeated.

* * *

Me: Danny's going to be really weird in his own thoughts. He might come off as contradictory at first with the whole 'I'm not going to let anyone near me, if I do I'll kill them' thing, but that's like close as family not friends. So it doesn't have anything to do with Harry, believe me he won't even try to kill him in a few chapters.

I also have a dillema, this is going to be slash, I already know who the four main characters are, but not who is going out with who. The choices are either:

DannyxVlad, with HarryxTom or

DannyxVoldemort, with HarryxVlad

I am calling a vote to see which to end up with. Believe me when I say that Danny and Tom do have some history together, but it's not good.

Brandon: You nearly gave something away!

Me: Shut up! I did not.

Brandon: Now all you pussy's out there had better review or I'll claw your eyes out.

(Me: That's a real nice way to put it.)


	2. The Last Day of Peace

Me: I really didn't expect this to be so popular! Sheesh, if I had known I could make good fanfics I would have been doing this long ago!

Brandon: It's me. They all love me.

Me: You'd better get your ass back to Danny, I think he's still pissed.

Brandon: Are you kidding me? I may be brave, but that's not brave, that's suicidal. I am not suicidal.

Me: True, no one ever wants to go near him when his temper breaks. Okay, for those who might be confused at the beginning, it's a dream. Something that Danny remembers, and is dreaming about. I only put dialogue in for a reason, that way you can't tell what's going on and what happened. I will explain it later on.

Next chapter many things come to light. Bet you all can't wait for that one can you?

Okay, somebody (I think maybe two people) reviewed me and thought this would be a DannyxHarry story. This isn't going to be one of those. Though I am going to make one now (Damn you people! Not really.) so look out for that.

As I already stated in the last chapter, I am going to call a vote for the four main pairings. The pairings are:

DannyxTom (Voldemort) and HarryxVlad, or

DannyxVlad and HarryxTom (Voldemort)

Just so you people know this, Danny and Tom do have some history together. It's nothing romantic or good in any sense, actually it's pretty bad, so it wouldn't come out of nowhere. I'm still debating whether Danny and Harry know Vlad from somewhere or not.

No Vlad will not be half-ghost in this, because of a very special reason that includes Danny's mental state, but he will be some kind of creature. I'm open to suggestions, and the one that sounds the most appealing wins.

I'll list Harry's, Danny's, Tom's, and Vlad's ages in the next chapter since this AN's getting pretty long. It's very sad for the people who skipped out on this.

Disclaimer: It's not like I suddenly gained the rights to Danny Phantom and Harry Potter since the last disclaimer, so don't even think it!

* * *

"_Hey, this kid is alive!"_

"_What!?"_

"_He's coughing up blood sir!"_

"_It's green…"_

"_What in gods name is going on?"  
"Mum…Pa…sis…"_

"_He's waking up!"_

"_Uh! What in gods name?"_

"_Impossible-Uh! Ahhhh!"_

"_Mum? Pa? Where are you?"_

Poke…poke…poke…catch.

Danny opened one eye and blearily looked at Harry. He let go of his wrist and turned over, burrowing into the covers.

"Danny! We're supposed to be going to London today! Aren't we…?" Danny turned his head at Harry's sudden change of mood.

He sighed and threw the covers off of him and swung his legs off the bed. He looked at the kid and mentally sighed. Why did he feel like this around him? Why did he feel the need to protect this small boy?

"Harry, yes we are. I'm just tired for some reason. Now get back to your room, scamp, so I can get changed," he grinned as Harry's eyes lit up and he ran out of the room in glee.

Danny shook his head in bemusement. What was he getting into with following his curiosity? Why did it seem that there was more to this than simple curiosity?

He put on a long-sleeved white shirt along with a black jacket that had sleeves that ended halfway down his arms. The back of the jacket glowed for a second and Danny looked in the mirror behind him. The back of the jacket now sported a large white 'D' in the middle of it.

He pulled on baggy black pants that had white bands running down each leg. He pulled on his shoes and slipped over to the door, turned intangible, and walked through it. What could he say; the urge to check on the boy invisibly was overwhelming.

He was surprised to see him sitting on his bed and talking to his owl while he petted her.

"I know I probably shouldn't trust him, and I don't completely, but something tells me he wouldn't kill me. I'm not going to completely relax though, he could be one of Voldemort's followers. It would be good to have a friend, not someone Dumbledore put up to it," he told the owl. The snowy owl hooted and nipped Harry's finger affectionately.

Danny gulped and backed out of the room. This boy seemed extremely bitter and slightly distrusting. For some reason Danny was sad to find the boy so distrustful of him. He would have to work harder to get the boy to like him. He snorted at the irony of the situation. Him trying to get the boy to trust him when he himself had a huge problem with trusting people.

He knocked on the door and waited. Thirty seconds later the door opened and Harry let him in. Danny noticed the owl was now sitting on top of her cage.

"Well, you ready to go?" Danny asked, grinning at the fidgeting boy.

Harry nodded, and looked like he was going to say something but stopped himself. Danny realized that he didn't have a lot of self-esteem. He made a mental note to work on building that up.

"What?" he asked, forcing concern into the words.

Harry seemed to get embarrassed, but he did ask his question. For some reason this filled Danny with pride. "Can we go to Diagon Alley first? A place where wizards buy stuff," he added, seeing Danny's blank stare.

Danny nodded and laughed. "That's all? There's no reason to be scared about asking that. If you do ask something I don't like or agree with, I'll only tell you that. Of course we can, where is it anyway?"

Harry seemed happy at the chance to explain about Diagon Alley, and as they wandered downstairs he was already on his way to talking about Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry had pouted at Danny's nonexistent reaction to seeing Diagon Alley for the first time. Danny laughed and told him that he'd seen so much in his life that he wasn't surprised by much anymore.

Harry did manage to get a laugh at Gringotts, their first stop, when he saw Danny's look of pure glee mixed with sickness as he stumbled out of the cart.

"Muggle roller coasters have _nothing _on that!" he'd excitedly said after he'd thrown up.

Harry was worried that Danny would get jealous when he saw how much gold he had, but was relieved when Danny didn't even blink.

"Now I'm not so sure I should be paying for your clothes!" he'd teasingly told him. Harry somehow knew he was still going to buy his clothes though.

Harry offered him a tiny smile as he walked out to the waiting goblin and cart. Perhaps he'd found a friend who would never abandon him. Little did they know that fate's wheels were working overtime.

* * *

Me: The 'D' on the clothes thing, just something I thought I could irritate Danny with. See the background thing is because Danny is half-ghost everything he puts on gets a 'D' on it. The reason why it doesn't say 'DP' will be explained next chapter, as well as the fact that there seems to be no Phantom in this story.

Brandon: Remember how I threatened you for reviews last time? Well that threat still stands, but now I'm going to rip out your intestines if you don't leave one. Have a nice day and enjoy those intestines while you can.


	3. A Truthful Tale?

Me: Yay! My second post tonight! ... I definitely have too much time on my hands these days.

Brandon: And most of that time is spent reading yaoi.

Tom: Or playing zombie games.

Me: Hey, no ones supposed to know that! Heh,heh, just ignore those two idiots.

Here's the state of the vote:

DannyxTom (Voldemort) and HarryxVlad 0 Wow, that's sad.

DannyxVlad and HarryxTom (Voldemort) 2 Hum, everyone seems to like this one.

Now the plot thickens as secrets are revealed, some only to us of course, and we learn of the weird relationship that Danny has to Harry.

Okay here are the ages that I promised.

Tom (Voldemort)- 67, but he looks twenty

Danny- 57, but he looks seventeen

Harry- 13, in case someone forgets that it's in third year

Vlad- 47, okay some people might be like, Why is Vlad younger than Danny?, well I can only say that Danny was born before Vlad so he would have to be older. Vlad looks twenty as well.

Me: Now we learn about some of the things that has happened to Danny, but it doesn't end up explaining much about his personality does it?

Brandon: Is that because he didn't tell Harry everything?

Me: Shush! They aren't supposed to know that, they're supposed to go 'Oh, that makes a lot of sense' not 'What the hell are you not saying Danny?' can you ever do anything right?

Tom: Nope he can't, that's why Danny's so mad right now!

Brandon: I outta kill you for blaming that on me! It's Phantom's fault, he needs to keep his perverted paws off of him!

Me: Danny, you need to stop your boyfriend from starting a fight with Tom, we don't need to remodle the house again! Ignore this part, even if that's a little too late, these guys just won't stop fighting.

Disclaimer: It's been less than a day since I last announced I did not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter, if you can't remember this fact even now then I don't know what to say to you.

* * *

The Hogwarts Ghost 

"_It's so cold…"_

"_The snow looks bueatiful..."_

"_I wonder how long I've been here…"_

"_Ugh, I feel so tired and cold…"_

"_So sleepy. One little nap won't hurt…"_

"_Honey, there's a kid asleep on the front steps!"  
_

_"Oh my god! He'll freeze to death, pick him up and put him in the guest bedroom!!"_

"_Mummy, Daddy, whose zat?"_

"_This is someone we found-"_

"…_adopt…"_

"…_idea…"_

"_Sweep well widdle bwotha…"_

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter!" the goblin who had assisted them squeaked, running after them. He tripped on the first step outside of Gringotts. Danny quickly caught him before he could get hurt.

"Thank you," the goblin said as soon as he put him down. He turned his attention to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I must ask you who your friend here is."

"This is Danny, I told you that," Harry said, looking confused.

_'Oh no! They couldn't possibly know! How could they know! I'll have to kill them and make a run for it! I'll have to kill poor little Harry!' _Danny thought, concern and sadness overcoming his panicked state.

The goblin turned sharp, triumphant eyes to Danny. "Danny _who_?"

Throwing aside all emotion Danny answered, "Danny Fenton."

The goblin immediately latched a hand over both of the boy's arms, and began to drag them both inside. Both Danny and the goblin knew he could escape, but wouldn't risk being seen by others. The goblin shouted something in his language and all the other goblins began racing around.

One opened a door to their left and they were pulled into the room. The room had a huge bowl of water with a knife right beside it on the floor. The goblin pressed a button beside the door and the wall's glowed green for a second before going back to normal.

"You cannot escape now, Mr. Fenton, so I suggest not trying. I've heard my colleagues saying it can be quite painful for the dead," the goblin patiently said.

Fury fought with panic and annoyance as the goblin proved he knew, but before Danny could demand to be let out someone else spoke up.

"What are you talking about? What's going on Griphook?" Danny jumped, he had almost forgotten all about Harry. Now that he took a closer look, the boy looked almost scared to be there.

"Mr. Fenton, I would like to politely ask you if you will accept a heritage test," the goblin patiently said. Danny nearly balked; his family was dead what reason could there be for that?

"What purpose would this prove? My family is dead!" Danny asked, willing to find an answer to this hellish problem.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," the goblin mysteriously said. "But I happen to have something that will prove whether they are or not. But you can only see it after you do this for me," he sternly said when both Danny and Harry seemed ready to jump on the prospect of such an object.

"Alright," Danny sighed, "what do I have to do?"

Griphook waved his hand to indicate the knife next to the bowl.

"I have to put some of my blood in it?" Danny asked, rage entering his voice. Oh he knew what he had to do alright. It was exactly like _that _time, and he did not want to relive _that_.

"Yes, but I assure you it will not be like you remember. This is a purely heritage bowl, nothing else," Griphook said, showing Danny how much he knew.

Danny sighed but nodded all the same. If this was a trick he could at least kill the both of them, no matter that the thought of killing his young friend hurt his heart.

He stepped forward and picked up the knife, deftly pricking his finger with a calm serenity he definitely did not feel. One drop of greenish-red blood that he easily hid from Harry's sight, managed to drop into the bowl before the wound healed. As the water began to hiss and boil, Danny quickly backed up after dropping the knife to the floor.

Griphook looked impassive to Danny, but Harry had a pale face and his breathing was harsh and erratic. Danny put his arm around Harry's shoulder as a kind of comfort. Harry allowed Danny to see a small smile of thanks on his face before he turned his attention back to the bowl.

The water turned a blinding shade of white that had the three of them closing their eyes and hissing in pain. When they could see again they were surprised to see a roll of parchment magically floating on the water, well Danny and Harry were, Griphook looked like he saw it everyday.

Danny took a step closer to get a better view, followed by Harry. Griphook shouldered past them and stood next to the bowl. The two of them quickly caught up to him in time to see writing appear on the parchment.

Jack Fenton: Father (Deceased)

Maddie Fenton: Mother (Deceased)

Jazz Fenton: Sister (Deceased)

Rutiban Potter: Uncle (Deceased)

Galvianus Corpitus: Step-Aunt (Deceased)

Angela Potter: Cousin (Deceased)

Harry Potter: Godson (Alive)

Ancestor:

Rowena Ravenclaw

Next to Danny, Harry gasped. The noise brought Danny out of the frozen state he had been in for the last thirty seconds. He looked next to him to see Harry staring at him in wonder.

Danny looked over to Griphook, who was looking at him with a satisfied expression. Harry attempting to make a sound, something that sounded like grating metal, caused him to look back at him.

The boy's eyes were filled with confusion and awe, but above all: hope. Danny knew what he felt, he finally had a family. A godson he'd never known about at that too! That must've been why he'd felt so attached and protective, along with all the other things, that he'd felt since meeting him.

"How? You're… aren't you seventeen?" Harry's confused babble broke him out of his happy reverie.

Danny mentally cringed. The one subject he never wanted to bring up! Why did he have to tell his godson this? It would make him turn away from Danny and then Danny might have to kill him.

"I believe you can tell Mr. Potter your tale Mr. Fenton. If anyone will not turn their back on you, it will be Mr. Potter. Not to mention you are the only family who actually cares about him, he will not want to loose you now," Griphook broke in, causing Danny to glare at him.

Danny saw Harry looked sad and guilty out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to say something so personal…you don't have to tell me-"

Danny shook his head, gaining him a confused look from Harry. He turned his attention to Griphook. "Do you have an office we can talk in, one where people can't eavesdrop on us? And turn off the you-know-what so I can leave with you too," he added as an afterthought, sparing a glare at the goblin.

Griphook nodded and walked to the door, absentmindedly pressing the button. Danny followed him, looking back over his shoulder at Harry and motioned for him to follow. He gave him a tiny smile to show him that he forgave him, to which Harry gave him a bright smile. He knew Harry was excited, after all who wouldn't be? He was going to learn a very big secret that his only godfather kept.

When they arrived in a room that looked like a classical bad guy room, Danny threw himself onto the nearest couch. Griphook took that time to leave through the door they came in. Danny waved his arm at the other chair in the room.

Harry hesitantly nodded and sat down in it, looking at the floor.

Danny sighed and looked at the ceiling, where to start? At the beginning would be a good thing. But where did it all start? Oh, with his family's murder of course!

"Harry… do you think you can promise not to turn your back on me once I tell you my story?" he quietly asked, noticing that the boy's head snapped up as soon as he said his name.

Harry nodded and looked at him questioningly but stayed quiet, obviously waiting for him to go on. Danny paused for a question to ask himself for the last time, was he really going to tell someone? Yes, he answered himself. So he plowed on, not giving himself the time to rethink his decision.

"I guess it started when my family was murdered. It was a cold and dreary night, much like the cliché novels you read in high school. On that night we were getting ready for bed; my older sister and I were just putting up the dishes from our dinner. Our parents were in the living room, talking about something. About this time I heard a loud noise, it was the door being broken in, and our parents shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"I could tell it was a boy, a mere teenager, when he replied, "Just getting rid of some enemies. Can't have you trying to help the others, now can I?" My parents must have been very scared, because they instantly demanded him to leave. I guess they were wizards; it didn't make much sense what he said until now. Anyway, he said, "Those little sticks wont save you from me." He said some words that I can't really remember now, and I saw a bright green light from in the kitchen. My sister shoved me behind her as he came into the room."

"He had unruly black hair, and emerald green eyes." Danny paused to stare at Harry for a few seconds in surprise. "He almost looked like you now that I think about it…"

"Anyway. Those eyes, now that I'm older, were lit up with insanity. I didn't know what it was back then, but I didn't like that look. My sister shouted at him to get out and leave us alone. He then said, "Don't you want to join your parents in heaven? I don't think I'm going to leave. In fact, I'm going to get rid of you two as well."

Danny paused to gather his thoughts. This was the worst part of that night, and he never really liked to remember it. But Harry deserved to know the whole tale, besides a few snippets that he'd leave out, so he would remember it for him.

"He raised a little stick that I hadn't noticed before then and said, "I think you'll go first, and then you're little brother." The two words he said, I'll never forget. _Avada Kedavra._" Danny noticed that Harry flinched at the words and looked like he knew what was coming. "A rushing green light was all I could see, and the next thing I knew my sister was lying on the floor, and she didn't move. I rushed to her side and screamed for her to get up, to stop acting."

Harry looked a little sick as he heard Danny's tale. But Danny plowed on, he was too far into it and he would only stop if Harry told him to.

"The man just laughed at me and called me stupid. He raised his wand and pointed it at me. I looked at him as he said _Avada_, and he paused as though he'd changed his mind. He did finish the second word though, but there was doubt in it, like he didn't know if he should say it. As if he didn't feel like killing the last member of my family."

"But he did finish it. I guess you would call it a spell, right? Right. The last thing I remember from that night was a rushing green light and a horrible sound in my ears. The next thing I know some cops are leaning over me, and are shouting around. I only wanted to get away, so the next thing the cop above me yells is, "Jesus Christ, the kid's gone! Sir the kid just disappeared!"

_Not true in the least,_ Danny thought, _but I can't tell him what really happened that night. I can't tell him how the cops freaked out as my hair became white and my eyes glowed green. I can't tell him how they suddenly died, and blood splattered everywhere. I will not tell him how I looked around for my parents, only to find them and my sister dead. Not how, after discovering my family missing, I tapped into my ghost powers and fled the scene, disappearing from the town forever._

"It turns out I'd tapped into one of my ghost powers. Now I will explain to you how I can be your godfather. Can you guess when my family was murdered?"

Harry shook his head, looking bewildered at his words.

"You wouldn't make a correct guess anyway. My family was murdered in 1957, I was seven years old at the time, and my sister was nine. Yes, I'm fifty seven years old. Why do I look like I'm seventeen?"

Danny paused, trying to find a way to say this to someone who had no idea about the Ghost Zone. Perfect, the Ghost Zone!  
"Let me tell you about a place called the Ghost Zone. It is a realm connected to yours through the fabric of space and time. Why I call it yours, I will tell you once I get done explaining this. In the Ghost Zone, ghosts, no not like your ghosts in Hogwarts, live there. Only ghosts live there, but on the outer edges of the Zone there live supernatural creatures. Like werewolves and vampires, elves and dwarves. They have lived there for nearly a thousand years."

"Yes, I know you told me that there are magical creatures here as well," Danny said before Harry could get any words out. "But these creatures nowadays are the descendants of the ones who decided to stay during your wizarding war, you said you were having one back then if I remember correctly, and live here on Earth. The other magical creatures went to the Ghost Zone, a realm created by your four Hogwarts founders as a safe place for the ghosts that were swarming their castle because of the death rate."

"I somehow fell into a small space pocket and ended up in the Ghost Zone. Two ghosts, a girl called Desiree and a boy called Technus, found me and took me in. They went to the council to legally adopt me and were granted permission. Now to explain further as to why I'm back on Earth, the Ghost Zone has one major rule that would later curse me."

Danny growled at the memory of that forsaken event, as well as those foolish Observants who always irritated poor old Clockwork. Danny shook his head at Harry's sad look, silently telling him he was not mad at him.

"That rule was that only ghosts and magical creatures were allowed in the Ghost Zone. No living humans were allowed. Now I must tell you my theory on what happened the night my family was murdered. I believe that because that man did not truly want to kill me, that spell only half-killed me. Which means I'm half-ghost, half-human. I thank you for not jumping up and trying to kill me," He said after a few seconds of silence.

"Most people I have met would have tried to kill me immediately; perhaps you will change my view on humans. This means that I can use ghost powers, which are intangibility, ecto-blasts, sort of like a large blast that hurts like hell, and I can possess people, not that I do it often or to people who don't deserve it, but I will tell you more on my powers later. When I do use my ghost powers, my hair turns full white, and my eyes turn completely green."

Danny ran his hand through his hair. He knew that his hair normally looked like someone had turned a white dye sprinkler on it for a few seconds, and that his ice blue eyes that had green swirling in them tended to make people avoid him.

"It lasts for up to a few minutes after I use my powers, unless it's intangibility, because that's a lesser power. Back on topic, if the ghost council found out I was half-human they would either kill me the rest of the way, or toss me back into the human world. I did not want either, so I continually used my ghost powers to keep myself looking fully ghost."

Danny frowned, turning sightless eyes to the carpet for a few seconds, lost in bitter memories. He was grateful that his godson allowed him these few seconds of peace. He decided he needed to get back to the story though.

"It took ten years for someone to see me as I look now. They told the council and they did the thing I did back there. Except it was to see whether you were human, ghost, or magical creature. It showed up half-dead, and the council, cold hearted bastards, decided that since I was still half-human I would have to live in the human realm. I was only allowed seconds to see my adopted ghost parents' faces, they didn't want me to go, and they would've fought the ghost council to keep me if the council had waited a few seconds."

"The head council member, his name was Walker and he ran the ghost prison, threw me through the portal to the human world and I landed in some town. I still looked seven, even though I was then seventeen and I wandered vaguely through the town. It was winter then and I was very cold, and starving. Eventually I fell asleep on a doorstep."

Danny smiled at the memory, and saw Harry giving him a weird look. It would seem odd that someone would smile about falling asleep on a doorstep if they didn't know the memories it led to.

_Speaking of leading to memories, _Danny thought,_ I can't tell him that one. Maybe I'll tell him the complete truth, about the murders, when I know he won't freak out._

"I was barely conscious when someone opened the door and called for his wife. She came to the door and ordered him to pick me up. I lost consciousness for a minute and found myself on a bed. I heard small snippets of talk, and then I heard a little girl. I fell asleep after that."

"I stayed with that family for seven more years, as their adopted son, before I left. Their daughter, who I dearly loved as a sister, and my best friend, Tucker, found out about my state from a ghost attack. That town constantly had ghosts running through it, but none of them had ever attacked."

"They blamed the attack on me, and accused me of killing several families along with the ghosts. They said I would hand the whole town over to the ghosts, who would then kill them for pleasure. I knew the two of them were in love, and they probably would have gotten together eventually had they not…" Danny froze as he realized where he was going with this sentence; he immediately set himself back on track. Harry seemed to notice his blatant change of subject but he didn't comment on it.

"I left the town then, grabbing some of my acquired possessions and fled." Danny realized how suspicious it was when he said 'fled'. "I've been wandering for the last forty years I've been staying here and there, taking odd jobs and helping people out. I'd stay in one town for a month or two but never a year. That was my promise, never to stay somewhere for a year. Because if I got attached, someone else would find out and I'd have to flee again."

"And that's pretty much my tale, besides a lot of pointless adventures from my forty years of wandering," Danny calmly said. He paused for a few seconds before saying the one thing he was scared of, "So what do you have to say now, Harry?"

* * *

Me: Shocker and surprises huh? 

Danny: Bitch, you still haven't told them about all the things your keeping hush-hush about the world their in. Are you going to write a sequel about that, or put that in this story? I'm going to stop Brandon and Tom now.

Me: Bastard! He wasn't supposed to tell you guys that, don't listen to him! I hate how he does that! Since Brandon isn't here I guess I must do his part or else he'll rip my throat out. He even wrote it down on this little note before he ran after Tom.

A-hum: "Review, I'll know if you don't, and once I get done with half-fox over there I'll come back for you and rip your lungs out and stick them up your ass along with all my other promised punishments."

Me: I wonder if these threats actually work...


	4. The Love of a Family

Me: Well, I've finally decided to get off my butt and write the next chapter to my fanfic. One of the reviewers asked me if the family Danny lived with was the Manson's, yes they were. Now while everyone else is off doing god-knows-what, here are the voting results as of now:

DannyxTom (Voldemort)/ HarryxVlad : 1

DannyxVlad/ HarryxTom (Voldemort) : 2

A lot of people think a DannyxHarry fic sounds good. I have decided to do one, and I have a plot for it already. As well as a very odd fic that freaks me out badly. I'm trying to figure out when to base it, and how to start it right now.

Disclaimer: I hate repeating myself, and if I have to do it one more time, I will start ripping throats out.

* * *

"_What's it like…"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_What's it like to be normal?"_

"_Normal is a state of the mind little Danny, but it feels odd. It is very complex. Every human feels the need to stand out, yet at the same time they crave fitting in. They crave a group that is like them, even if this contradicts their need to be independent and different."_

"_Oh. But what's it like?"_

"_Danny, being normal is not real. It is just something people made up to set people apart from themselves. They call people they're scared of, or they don't like, odd just to get people to leave them alone. It's nothing but a state of mind."_

"_Thanks Technus. That really helps a lot."_

"_Anything to help you out little Danny."_

"_Hm. Love you."  
_

"_Love you as well little Danny. You're mother does as well."_

Danny watched Harry as he sat opposite from him. Thousands of expressions crossed his face, but none of them were from disgust or hatred. Fear was the farthest thing on the boy's mind it seemed. 

He was more bewildered than anything, as he should be. He'd been told, in the span of ten minutes, all about the existence of a dimension for ghosts. Ghosts that were different from the ones at his school. As well as the fact that his godfather was half-dead and could use ghost powers.

Eventually Harry looked up at him and he seemed to not know what to say or do. He settled for clearing his throat and speaking.

"T-That's horrible. I can't believe they did that, considering they were your best friends. I wouldn't have been able to stand it. My friends are all I have, even though they don't act like one hundred percent friends," he quietly said, sadness prominent in his eyes.

Danny smiled lightly as he got the silent meaning behind it. 'I accept you for who you are, and I will not judge you by it.'

"It hurt a lot, but I had learned by then to get over things and I just went on with my life. It's still a dull ache at the farthest corner of my mind every now and then, but I can face it. Now that you know about my life," he grinned, "why don't you tell me about yours?"

He was surprised when Harry gave him a horrified/scared look. Why wouldn't he want to talk about his life? Did something-… oh no. His godson had better not have had a bad life or he would be ripping throats or torturing the ones who harmed him.

Harry waited for a few seconds, and appeared to realize there was no way out of it, before speaking. "Well, when I was a little kid… my parents were murdered. I was one year old. You know that, but what I haven't told you is…"

Danny waited, knowing that Harry needed to compose his thoughts and feelings, as well as make sure he wanted to tell him.

"I was sent to my mother's sister's house. She married a Muggle, she was one as well, and they had a kid the same age as me. They took me in, more than likely weren't happy about it, but they did. They…they put me in a cupboard under the stairs when I was very little," Harry looked up at him and Danny nodded for him to finish.

Danny himself was planning a tortuous death for the vile Muggles who had treated his Godson in such a way.

"I was forced to cook, clean, and do all the chores when I turned six. I was severely beaten and starved when I did things wrong and sometimes when I didn't even do anything. When I was allowed to go to school, I could not get better grades than their precious son, Dudley Dursley, or they would beat me harder."

"Eventually I just began hiding how smart I was every second of the day. The only reprieve I got was when I was alone under the covers and the spiders would come out and talk to me." Danny gave him a vaguely startled/amused look. "They would tell me all kinds of things, and I would tell them all about the world outside of the cupboard, for the never went beyond the door."

"As I grew up, I began to discover the magic, which I called my 'power'. I sometimes would do things, or things would happen that couldn't possibly happen normally. These were accidental magical spurts; every magical child does it when they are young. I began to control this 'power' and was eventually able to twist it to my needs and demands."

"Sometimes if I wanted to borrow lots of books from the library at one time, and not let the Dursley's find out and burn them, I would train my 'power' and wish them to become small enough to fit in my pocket, which they did. I never did it in front of people or the Dursley's because I would get in serious trouble and people would start thinking I was weirder than normal."

"Then I got my Hogwarts letter. Every magical child, once they reach eleven, receives this letter that tells them about Hogwarts. My uncle at first stopped me from getting my letter, even having to be forced out of his own house because the letters kept coming, and ran to a small island out on the ocean."

"There the half-giant, Hagrid, followed us and burst in. He gave me my letter after threatening the Dursley's well-being with magic. He gave Dudley a pig tail when he found him eating the cake he had gotten me. Then he dragged me along to Diagon Alley for my supplies."

"I was brought here first so I could get some of my gold out of my vault, I did not comment as he also got something else from another vault. We then scampered around Diagon Alley buying all of my school supplies. I was then taken to the train station where I would get on the train to Hogwarts. I spent my first year at Hogwarts in total bliss before I was sent back to the Dursley's over the summer. I've spent every summer at the Dursley's ever since. I'll tell you all about the adventures I had at Hogwarts later on."

Danny sighed once Harry had finished. He was going through all the various methods of torture he had picked up after all his travels, thousands of ideas and devices, to use on the Dursley's, but he couldn't find one harsh enough for them. He looked up at Harry's anxious face and smiled.

"I am very glad that Hagrid got you out of there. But why would he come only when you were eleven, surely this Dumbledore wouldn't keep you in an abusive household. Not the one who had saved the whole Wizarding World. Not unless he wanted to keep you downtrodden and completely grateful once you were saved," Danny was perplexed by the situation, but it seemed the only answer to the puzzling question he had found.

"That's what I believe. I started to distrust him as soon as I'd heard of him, but I acted as though I was completely happy that he'd gotten me away from them. I had some help finding all the right clues to his treachery in my second year though. I hate the old man with a passion, but I will never tell him because I will only end up dead," Harry bitterly said, completely hating his situation.

"And so you rebel silently and plot how to bring him down. Well done, I truly believe you were right when you said that the hat-thing, very odd creation by the way, said you should have been in Slytherin. I believe you are very brilliant Harry," Harry flushed at the praise and looked slightly mortified. "It is only true."

"Harry…do you like me being your godfather? That's not saying I don't want you, gods I'd do anything to keep you as my godson. But do you agree with it-oof!" he was cut short as Harry rammed into him; closing his arms around his neck and snuggling himself close to Danny.

Harry whimpered pathetically. "Of course I like you as my godfather. No, I'd love to have you as my godfather. You're the only family I have that cares about me. You don't know how much… that means to me," Harry sniffled into Danny's chest, relaxing as Danny began brushing his hand through his hair.

"Believe me Harry, I do know. It is wonderful to know that you are my godson. I love having a family member around; even better that it is such a very brilliant and lovely family member. I will always keep you as my godson; no matter what you do I will support you. You are family, and that means more to the both of us than anything else," Danny said, comforting the little boy in his arms with soft coos and reassuring words of love whispered in his ear. He continued to brush his hand through his hair, and rubbed soothing circles into the boys back.

"Thank you Danny, Godfather. I love you so much, and I'm so glad I found you," he mumbled sleepily, the day's activities catching up to him suddenly.

Danny smiled at him, cooing into his hair, "Love you too Godson. Now catch some sleep, you will need it soon."

Harry soon drifted off to sleep, and Griphook peeked through the door and nodded to himself when he saw Harry sleeping. He looked at Danny and Danny noticed he held a very serious air about him.

"M. Fenton, j'ai quelques nouvelles que vous pouvez aimer pour entendre. Je sais que vous avez dépensé un à long terme en France, ainsi vous savez la langue. Je ferais ceci juste au cas où M. Traînez se réveille, il ne devrait pas entendre cette discussion actuellement (1)," he said, Danny nodded. He knew French all right.

"Très bien Griphook. Je sais le français, et vous remercie de la précaution. Que devez-vous discuter avec moi ? (2)" Danny questioned, wondering what he was going to be told now.

" M. Fenton, je dois vous dire au sujet de quelqu'un qui a trahi jeune M. Traînez. Son nom est Albus Dumbledore. Il a fait beaucoup de choses à jeune M. Traînez. Il vole l'or de lui, secrètement, et a créé une prophétie fausse pour le garder sous son pouce. Il a payé et a négocié, manoeuvré dans certains cas, pour M. Les « amis » du potier à devenir ainsi. Ils ne sont pas vraiment fidèles à lui. (3)"

Danny closed his eyes, he knew something like this had to be happening, and it was the only thing that fit all the clues together. He fought back against the rage that was consuming him.

"Je tuerai ce bâtard. Il mourra et je revel de volonté dans son sang comme je découpe en tranches par lui avec mes griffes. Il tombera à ma fureur, et il saura la terreur et la crainte. Il regrettera de trifouiller jamais ma famille restante. Merci Griphook de me dire ceci, je doit projeter pour cet homme mourir. Une mort très horrible, une mort très sanglante. Oui, il payera, (4)" he furiously snarled, putting all his hate, bloodlust, and rage into the words.

Griphook nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. Deep down he knew he was only egging the boy on, but he did not care for the Headmaster at all so he didn't very much care. "Je te dirai la prophétie vraie ; il l'appartient toi pour découvrir ce que signifie il. Aussi bien que dire M. Traînez quand vous croyez qu'il peut l'accepter. C'est la prophétie: (5)

"_L'amour de l'obscurité…_

_Rétablira la lumière cassée…_

_Et ensemble, le monde cintrera à eux…_

_Ensemble ils guériront…_

_Et ensemble ils se lèveront…_

_Tous ce qui se lèvent contre eux…_

_Rencontrera leur extrémité…_

_sur les ailes rapides du fantôme…_

_Demi, il détruira tous ce qui s'opposent à elles…_

_Et lui et son amour foncé…_

_Défendra le léger et l'obscurité…_

_Le monde tombera aux quatre…_

_Le léger et l'obscurité deviendront une…_

_Et finalement sachez l'amour et faites confiance… (6)"_

Griphook ended the recital, "C'est tout là est à lui. (7)"

Danny nodded and smiled tiredly at him. "Merci de nouveau Griphook, je n'aurait pas su n'importe lequel de ceci s'il n'était pas pour toi. Je partirai, s'assurant que personne ne peuvent nous voir naturellement, à notre appartement. Je vous verrai autour," Danny sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Griphook nodded at him and turned to leave. "Vous êtes bienvenu, M. Fenton. Je vous laisserai. Permettez-moi de te donner de l'allégresse, je l'ont prise sur me pour rechercher double-plient tout étole de Dumbledore de M. Les chambres fortes du potier. J'ai pris l'or supplémentaire de la propre chambre forte de Dumbledore. Il sera furieux, et craintif, de ce concept. Il ne saura pas où il a disparu, ou ce M. Traînez saura sa trahison. Que je pars pour que vous le montriez, (9)" and with that he walked out the door.

Danny smiled softly as he looked down at the raven bundle in his arms. "Que faites-vous à moi, le petit ? (10)"

He kissed Harry's forehead. "Vous êtes le dernier membre de ma famille, et je jure sur ma demi vie que je vous défendrai. Même de me. Rappelez-vous ce cher Harry. Vous êtes mon filleul, la seule famille que j'ai, et je ne les laisse jamais te nuire encore. (11)" He went intangible and flew them back to the Leaky Cauldron, they could go into Muggle London tomorrow, and he was tired as well. The day was full of excitement and happiness for the two of them.

* * *

Me: I seriously hope that I got the French all right. I used a translator for it, because I am on a bit of a foreign language fetish right now. I'll put all the translations right here, so you can understand what they're saying if you don't speak French.

Translations:

"Mr. Fenton, I have some news you may like to hear. I know you have spent a long time in France, so you do know the language. I am doing this just in case Mr. Potter wakes up, he should not hear this discussion at this time." (Griphook)

"Very well Griphook. I do know French, and thank you for the precaution. What do you need to discuss with me?" (Danny)

"Mr. Fenton, I must tell you about someone who has betrayed young Mr. Potter. His name is Albus Dumbledore. He has done many things to young Mr. Potter. He is stealing gold from him, secretly, and has created a false prophecy to keep him under his thumb. He paid and bargained, manipulated in some cases, for Mr. Potter's 'friends' to become so. They are not truly loyal to him." (Griphook)

"I will kill that bastard. He will die and I will revel in his blood as I slice through him with my claws. He will fall to my fury, and he will know terror and fear. He will regret ever tampering with my remaining family. Thank you Griphook for telling me this, I must plan for this man to die. A very horrible death, a very bloody death. Yes, he will pay." (Danny)

"I will tell you the true prophecy; it is up to you to discover what it means. As well as telling Mr. Potter when you believe he can accept it. This is the prophecy:" (Griphook)

Prophecy:

_The love of the Darkness..._

_Shall revive the broken Light..._

_And together, the world will bow to them..._

_Together they will heal..._

_And together they will rise..._

_All who rise against them..._

_Shall meet their end... _

_On Phantom's swift wings..._

_Half, he will destroy all who oppose them..._

_And he and his Dark love..._

_Shall defend the Light and Darkness..._

_The world shall fall to the four..._

_The Light and Dark shall become one..._

_And finally know love and trust..._

"That is all there is to it." (Griphook)

"Thank you once again Griphook, I wouldn't have known any of this if it wasn't for you. I will be leaving, making sure that no one can see us of course, to our apartment. I will see you around." (Danny)

"You are welcome, Mr. Fenton. I will leave you. Allow me to give you some glee, I have taken it upon myself to retrieve double-fold everything Dumbledore stole from Mr. Potter's vaults. I have taken the extra gold from Dumbledore's own vault. He will be furious, and fearful, of this concept. He will not know where it has gone, or that Mr. Potter will know his betrayal. That I leave for you to show him." (Griphook)

"What are you doing to me, little one?" (Danny)

"You are the last member of my family, and I swear on my half-life that I will defend you. Even from myself. Remember that dear Harry. You are my Godson, the only family I have, and I will never let them harm you again." (Danny)

Me: Please Vote, Read, and Review!


	5. A Different Perception

Me: It's been a long time since my last update, hasn't it? Well, I've just managed to get off my lazy butt and write this chapter. It's a little on the short side, but it's Harry's POV, and I might just decide to make all of the chapters in his POV short. Does anyone know who Harry is talking to in the past thing at the beginning? I've already put it in one of the earlier chapters, I believe it was the last one, so you should be able to.

Poll:

Danny x Tom (Voldemort)/ Harry x Vlad- 3

Danny x Vlad/ Harry x Tom (Voldemort)-2

I didn't think that people would like the crossed pairing. I'm going to keep this poll open until Vlad first comes in. That's when he's going to start flirting with the chosen person.

* * *

"_Young one, tell us of the outside world."_

"_Yes, tell us, tell us! What is it like, is it really white and cold?"_

"_Well, it's only cold in the winter, when it snows. During the summer it's very warm and the world is alive in bright, shining color. The fall brings out gold, yellow, orange, and red in the leaves of all the trees and the Earth seems to prepare for winter. When it's spring, new flowers and leaves begin to pop up, and it goes in a never-ending circle."_

"_That's so cool; do you think we will ever see it?"_

"_Of course, I'll take you out there myself, but we have to make sure the Dursley's don't ever see you when I do, is that all right with you Livitha?"_

"_Yes it is Young One, so long as you bring me along as well."_

"_Yay, we get to see the outside world, thank you so much Harry!"_

"_It's my pleasure."  
_

"_It's time to get some sleep Little Ones, you're 'family' will want you up bright and early Harry, so go to sleep now."_

"_Alright Livitha."_

Harry Potter blinked his eyes open and stared unseeingly at the ceiling for a half a minute. His brain processes slowly came on and he remembered everything from the last few days. He smiled to himself and giggled. He had a godfather! He had someone who loved him!

He couldn't wait to tell Hermione and Ron, but could he? He frowned suddenly and sat up, leaning against the headboard as he stared at the wall opposite him. Were they really his friends, or had Dumbledore set them up? Could he tell them about Danny, or would they run to Dumbledore and let the old man split the two up?

No! He was not going to lose a family member he had just gotten, he wouldn't tell them, not until he was completely sure about their loyalties.

For two whole days he had been dragged all throughout Muggle, and Wizarding, London for clothes and other supplies. He looked around and vaguely realized Zaos was not there.

Danny had gotten him the young Basilisk when he found Harry staring at him in fascination and desire when they went past the dark pet shop he had been in. The three of them got on rather well with the snake, and the little one had become his familiar right off the bat. It had been his first question actually.

They had checked the Hogwarts rule book and found that as long as you can control your familiar, you are allowed to keep them. Dumbledore didn't want people to know that in case someone brought dangerous creatures with them. They found several questionable things in Knockturn Alley, things that would help him sneak around in Hogwarts later on and not get caught, and they found Danny his own wand.

They had gone to Ollivander's, only to find that Danny knew him as Vandy. He had stayed with him for several months more than twenty years ago, and had kept in contact with him since then, though Ollivander never told him about the Wizarding World for obvious reasons.

His godfather's wand had Thestral hair as its core, and was 11" Oak branch. It was perfect for casting Dark magic. It was at this time that he began to realize that his godfather intended to go to Hogwarts with him. When he'd asked Danny how he was going to do it without someone finding out about his past, he'd told him about a conversation he'd had with one of the goblins.

They'd talked about how they would tell Dumbledore that he had been an orphan in an orphanage, Manchester Lane Orphanage, and that one of the goblins adopted him when he was young. He had been studying the same things that every Hogwarts student had been studying, with the goblins in secret. He was going to go to Hogwarts now because the goblin who had been his guardian had died recently, and he wanted to attend the most famous school in Britain.

It was a perfect plan, and every paper was made up. The orphanage was a real place, and they had tampered with the minds of everyone there to make them 'remember' young Danny Fenton. He would be in third year, same as him. All the goblins had to do is make a potion that would make him look thirteen, and send in the papers.

He had not wanted Danny to risk himself in such a way, but his godfather would have none of it. _"Someone needs to make sure that you don't end up in another one of Voldemort's traps this year,"_ he'd said, smirking in amusement. He wasn't scared of Voldemort, he said he'd met scarier things, and he refused to call him anything but his real name.

Things were beginning to look up in his world, and Harry couldn't think of any way for his life to get any better. That was when the letter arrived, a letter that would destroy his entire world and every perception he had of it.

* * *

Me: Gotta go, Brandon's trying to kill Zaos, my pet snake, and I can't let him do that. I'll leave Danny to ask the most obvious question in the world. Yells Brandon, get your claws away from his eyes! I don't want a blind snake!

Danny: Shakes head in annoyance Why do I have to do this? Oh well, please read and review. Mutters Why do authors always put READ in there, the people have to have already read the chapter to get this far. People astound me with their stupidity.


	6. Swiftly Counting Down the Days

Me: Hey, I'm back! I spent a while in the hospital because procrastination hit me pretty hard. Hurts like hell. If you see procrastination coming, one piece of advice, get out of the way.

The poll is still ongoing, since some people weren't sure about that. I'll clear this up now, the poll will continue until Vlad enters the pictures, which will more than likely not be along for several chapters.

DannyxVlad & HarryxTom(Voldemort) : 4

DannyxTom(Voldemort) & HarryxVlad : 3

Um, to be truthful, I really didn't think anyone would go for the mixed pairings.Yays! My weird ideas turn out cool for once! I didn't think anyone would like this story very much... makes me wonder if I should put up the stuff I have on a book I've been working on or not... Eh. Oh well. Back to the story.

* * *

_"Danny..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What's it like?"_

_"Well... it feels weird, like I'm not really there, but at the same time I am. I still get shocked sometimes when I pass through things, even after all this time that's passed."_

_"Oh."_

_"Why the sudden interest Harry?"_

_"Oh, I was just wondering what it felt like..."_

_"If you wanted me to take you flying Harry, all you have to do is ask."_

_"Alright. Danny will you take me flying?"_

_"Yes, if you think you are up to it."_

_"I am. Thank you."_

_"Think nothing of it. You are worth every moment I spend with you and don't you dare think otherwise. In fact, I think we can go right now, if you're feeling up to it that is."_

_"Thanks you..."_

_"Any time, my little Harry."_

It wasn't so much that Danny was annoyed at what the letter held, he was actually ecstatic, but he was more aggravated that it had taken the goblins so long to get the letter to him in the first place. In the letter, which was written by one Sirius Black, it was explained that the man was Harry's godfather (Other godfather, seeing as how Danny was also Harry's godfather) and that he had been framed by Dumbledore. He was James' best friend, and he was almost like a brother to him, and he had been prepared to be their secret keeper. (Danny had to buy a book on what a secret keeper was exactly) At the last instant, however, they changed to Peter Pettigrew, someone they all thought that the Dark Lord wouldn't suspect.

It also contained the information that Pettigrew turned out to be a traitor (Harry had had to calm Danny down, as Danny hated anything that had to do with traitors) and had willingly given up the location to Voldemort. Pettigrew had then been tracked down by Black, and had pulled a trick and made the whole wizarding world believe that he had gone after Black, and that it had been Black who had betrayed the Potters.

Danny had had to calm down a very distraught Harry when they were informed that he was now living in Azkaban, as he had not had a trial and was sent straight there, and that it was so very horrible there. Every bit of information Danny had gotten about Azkaban told of how horrible it was, and exactly what the creatures that guarded it could do, and Danny's respect for the man being able to hang onto even a thread of his sanity after all these years jumped up.

The one thing that had them both screeching to a halt was the question of what they would now do. Surely they could not leave this Sirius Black, someone so lost and lonely with no right to be that way, so what should they do? It came easily to Danny, though Harry was horrified at first at the idea. They would simply have to break Black out of the prison. Harry was quick to point out that no one had ever escaped from Azkaban, so how could Danny think he could get him out. That had been a very complicated conversation.

After assuring Harry that magic most definitely did not work on him when he was intangible, which Harry had forced him to prove for hours on end to satisfy his fears, they moved on to the actual planning of the escape. Certainly they would have to get the man to shore, as they learned that Azkaban was out in the middle of the ocean, and how could Danny possibly carry him that far on his own? Danny was certainly strong, but not even he could do that surely?

The answer came simply one night when Danny and Harry had been talking about each others experience. Harry had wistfully asked how it felt like to ride in a boat, after Danny had happily told him that he had a license to drive one and still remembered how to after all these years, that Danny offered to give him a spin on a boat he could rent. That had sparked the idea for him. Azkaban _was _in the middle of the ocean, and certainly Danny could fly him out far enough to get to a boat and not collapse.

After that little breakthrough, they settled in to figure out any little details that they could think of. After going to the library and looking at all the blueprints of Azkaban (1), they had a plan all put together.

Harry's new pet basilisk was settling in quite nicely, and was even comfortable enough going flying with Danny whenever he went off somewhere. They'd learned that non-ghosts were very uncomfortable with being intangible when they first did it, and it had taken a while to get Harry to be comfortable around him.

Harry had met with his friends a few times over the corresponding days, and the Weasleys were very amiable when Harry introduced Danny as a friend he had met over the course of his run-away from the Dursley's. All of them had taken to Danny as though they had known him all their lives, and he was quickly lured into a full on discussion with Arthur Weasley about any Muggle inventions the man could think to ask about. After being on the earth so long, Danny knew nearly everything that had to do about Muggles, and he was very happy to tell the man what he wanted to know.

Hermione and Ron seemed to adopt him as the fourth wheel to their little trio-turned-quadrant, and Hermione simply loved to talk to him about every book he'd read that she had read. She was surprised at first to find that he'd already read Hogwarts, a History, and was quick to share any remaining knowledge she knew that he didn't.

In the evenings, Ron could sometimes get Danny to play chess with him, which was very good as Danny was quite proficient at chess (Though his acid tongue could sometimes make Ron so annoyed that he'd mess up, and leave him in a blushing mess when he realized his mistake) and made the perfect partner for Ron. Harry was happy that his 'friends' were getting along so easily with Danny, he refused to believe that it was only because they liked him, and wanted more easily to believe that they would eventually not want the money Dumbledore was giving them and remain friends with him.

They had had a very good time so far, and nothing could seem to break Harry from his happy mood. Danny smiled each time he thought about how his smile seemed to become more real each day. It looked to him like Harry was getting out of his shell, and his fear of human contact was slowly diminishing. This pleased him, anger ran through it as well as he thought about exactly _why_ Harry was so scared. He was not going to make any promises that the Dursley's would live long or healthy lives at the least, while he was still in some way able to avenge Harry.

It would be a week before the start of term came about, and Harry and Danny were preparing to start their rescue of Sirius Black in several days, once all the things they'd need were in place. They would also be getting Danny his school supplies. He'd wanted to put it off as long as possible, wanting to avoid the rush that had been happening lately. Danny grinned wryly at the thought, Muggles and Wizards were still alike in many ways, and they were both human after all. Aw, what a wonderful world this was turning out to be. Perhaps there was still hope for him after all.

* * *

Me: Yays! I got it done. All in the span of... about twenty minutes. Doesn't take me all that long to do a chapter. Makes me wonder why procrastination loves to slam into me every chance it gets. Might as well put up that other one-shot I made up... Eh. I'll do that after this. Read and Review please, or I'll set Brandon on your ass! I truly will! 


End file.
